The Potters
by KT08
Summary: James and Izzy are twins. James is friends with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Izzy is friends with Lily. What happens when James falls for Izzy's best friend and Izzy falls for one of James friends.
1. The Very Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

It was the 1st of September and all the students were getting on the train that was getting ready to take off to Hogwarts. There was a pair of twins, a boy and a girl, who looked exactly alike with black hair and hazel eyes. The only differences was that the girl had long wavy hair and no glasses, while the boy had short hair that stuck up in the back and he had glasses. They were sitting in a compartment by themselves talking about how they hope to be in Gryffindor, when three boys knocked on the door.

"The other compartments are full, can we sit here?" asked a boy with sandy brown hair and dark brown hair.

The boy looked at the girl who just shrugged and then said, "Sure."

After the boys sat down, there was an awkward silence.

"Okay, well if you aren't going to introduce yourselves first, I will. I am Isabella Marie Potter, but call me Izzy or Bella. This is my twin brother, James Potter," said the girl now known as Izzy.

"Well, I'm Remus Lupin," said the boy with sandy brown hair.

"I'm Sirius Black," said the boy with long black hair.

"I-I-I'm P-P-Peter P-P-Pettigrew," said the third boy.

"So are all of you first years too," asked James.

All three boys nodded there, heads.

"Would you boys stop acting all shy, I know this is just a front. James doesn't have a shy bone in his body and is always up to no good. And you, Black, have the word 'mischief' written on your forehead. You, Lupin, are one of those silent ones, who act all innocent and proper, but you'll probably be the to one come up the plans and never get caught. And you Pettegrew will follow, and be part of the fun. You all will get along and be great friends," said Izzy.

All four boys looked at her with shocked.

James opened his mouth to speak, but Izzy interupted, "Don't argue with me James, you know I'm right."

"How did you know that about us?" asked Sirius.

"I can read people really well. And I just know things. Like I know that all of you will be great friends and that you will also be friends with me," said Izzy.

"I hate it when you do that Izzy? How you always know things. You are so lucky that your my little sister, or I would have ignored you," said James teasingly.

"Will you stop calling me your little sister, I'm only 4 minutes younger," said Izzy with a huff. The boys just laughed at her.

So with that the five children started talking and getting to know each other the entire way to Hogwarts.

* * *

All the first years were in a single file line and were waiting to be called to be sorted. The first to be called up from the group was Sirius. He was sorted into Gryffindor, and that is when it clicked.

"James, his last name is Black. Shouldn't he be in Slytherin?" asked Izzy.

"I don't know Isa, he doesn't have the personality of a Black, so maybe he's different," answered James.

A few people went after that, and then a girl named Lily Evans was placed into Gryffindor.

"James, that girl is going to be my best friend, I can feel it," whispered Izzy.

The sorting went on and when it was finished Remus, Izzy, James, and Peter were placed in Gryffindor also.

Izzy sat next to the girl named Lily and began to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but call me Izzy or Bella," said Izzy.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans," said Lily.

"Isa, aren't you going to introduce your friend?" asked James.

"Guys, this is Lily. Lily this is my twin brother James, and his knew friends Sirius, Remus and Peter," introduced Izzy.

"Hi its a pleasure me- wait aren't you the boy who was making fun of my friend Severus?" Lily asked James.

"Maybe, maybe not," said James. "You shouldn't be hanging around people like him anyways."

"You can't tell me who I can and can't speak too. I can talk to him anytime I want," said an angry Lily.

"I never said you can't talk to him, just said you shouldn't. He's a Slytherin now, you shouldn't be friends with him," said James.

"James if she wants to be friends with a slytherin, then she can be. Its not up to you," said Izzy. Lily gave her a smile to thank her for sticking up for her.

"Bella, you shouldn't be friends with someone who is friends with a Slytherin," said James.

"James Potter, do not tell me who I can and can't be friends with. You are lucky I introduced you to them, or you would probably still be friendless," exclaimed Izzy.

James looked down in embarrassment and said, "I'm sorry Isa, I didn't mean to talk to you like that and I'm sorry, I won't try to tell you who you shouldn't be friends with."

"It's okay big brother. And you probably would have became friends with them, it probably would have taken longer though," said Izzy as she hugged her brother. "Now say sorry to Lily and you better or you will have to deal with me later."

James rolled his eyes, and said, "I'm sorry."

"Well I don't except. You are rude and obnoxious and I will put up with you because you are Izzy brother, but other then that leave me alone," said Lily.

"See what you did, now my friend doesn't like you. Now its going to be hard to hang out with you and her," said Izzy as she slapped James on the back of his head.

James just shrugged and went back to talking to his friends. Izzy went back and talked to Lily. Then they were excused to go to the common rooms.

When Izzy layed down, her last thought was we're going to have an interesting time here at school.

**A/N: In this story, I want to give Bella a love interest, but I can't decide who. I want it to be Remus or Sirius. I want to know what you think, who should I choose? Write it in you reviews. Thank you.**  
***KT***


	2. The Beginning of Summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Izzy POV**

Its the summer before seventh year. I'm spending have the summer at Lily's house and then we are going to my house for the rest of the summer. When Lily and I discussed how we would spend this summer, we couldn't decide where we were going first, her house or mine. Her house had her vile sister, who didn't like us because we were witches. Then there was my house that had my brother and his friends, they weren't all bad, just James and sirius. Lily still couldn't stand my brother after all these years, and James still bothered her all the time. I think that deep, deep down Lily really likes my brother, but is turned off by his immaturity. I know for sure that my brother is secretly in love with Lily, he just doesn't know how to show it.

So we weighed the pros and cons of both places. We decided that we would stay at Lily's and go shopping at muggle shops and then get on her sister Petunia's nerves. Then when we go to my house are getting tattoos and we're also going to get our bellybuttons pierced, and we're probably going to ignore my brothers and his friends.

When I asked my parents about Lily staying over during the summer, they said it was alright. I was happy about that because for the past couple of years its been James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and me. I don't really mind that they are here every summer, but I really needed another girl with me and Lily is my best friend. I need someone that I can talk to and shop with, not a bunch of boys that act like idiots everytime they are in the same room together.

I love my boys, but they are a handful. Just like I told them on the train, they became fast friends. All of them became popular, as did Lily and I. All the girls wanted to date them and all the boys wanted to date Lily and me. The boys loved the attention, but never really had steady girlfriends, while Lily and I just ignored the attention we didn't want. Lily and I tried to keep our heads in the books. Every now and then I would hang out with my boys and see what they were up to.

Whenever they needed to talk to anyone they would come to me, or if I knew something was up I would confront them about it. That is how I learned what Remus was during our third year.

**Flashback**

_I have been noticing that something weird has been going on with Remus. He is always acting strange towards the end of the month. So tonight I was up thinking about how I was going to confront him about his behavior. Then I heard a noise come from the common room. I went downstairs to see what was going on. When I got there I saw it was Remus._

_"Remus what are you doing," I asked in a whisper._

_He turned around startled and saw it was me and relaxed._

_"Nothing, just go back to bed Izzy," he said._

_I was going to listen but then thought that this was the perfect time to talk to him._

_"Remus, what's going on with you, I noticed somethings about you, but I don't want to make any acusations and get you mad at me," I say trying to explain my concern._

_"Bella what are you talking about," he asks kind of scared._

_"I've notice that you always suddenly disappear when there is a full moon, you always say that your sick or something," I say then pause for a moment. "Remus, are you a werewolf?"_

_"What?" He asked shocked._

_"Remus, you can tell me, you know I won't say anything. Not even to James or Lily and I tell them everything," I say sincerely._

_"Yes, I am," he finally says. "When I was a little boy, Fenrir Greyback bit me and now I'm a monster."_

_I look at him and he looks digusted with himself. I have to stop him from thinking that. So I go over to him and hug him and say, "Remus Lupin, you are not a monster. You are one of the smartest boys I know. So what if you grow a tail at the end of every month, you are still the Remus Lupin I know. I would not put you down in anyway."_

_He hugged me back and said, "Thank you Izzy. Your the best. I should have known that you wouldn't care if I was one."_

_"Yeah I don't care. But you do know that if the boys find out, they will probably try to become Animagi to go out with you. They would never stop being friends with you because you are a werewolf," I told him._

_"I hope you're right. But I think that I will let them figure it out. So please don't tell anyone," he said pleadingly._

_"Of course I won't say anything Remus, I wouldn't betray your trust like that," I told him._

_"Thank you Izzy, I think I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight Remus."_

**End Flashback**

It took the boys a year to figure out that Remus was a werewolf and they were a little pissed that I found out before them, but they got over it quickly. Just like I said, they illeagally learned how to become a Animagi and they brought me into it and I also learned. I was the first to change, it to me half a year. Then it was James, followed by Sirius and Peter. I turned into a phoenix, James is a stag, Sirius is a black dog, and Peter is a rat. After we all could turn, someone thought that it would be cool if we all had nicknames, I can't remember who's idea it was but we went with it. Remus was Moony, I was Nix, James was Prongs, Peter was Wormtail, and I tried to name Sirius Snuffles but he wouldn't go for it. So it was my nickname for when I wanted to get on his nerves, but his real nickname was Padfoot. I didn't go out all the time with them, just sometimes. I was the one that came up with the Maurders' Map. I told them they could have it and they put their names on it.

Anyways these boys are a handful and I don't want to be around them by myself since they are all of age now and can get into everything. Lily will be my saving grace.

It is the last day of school and we are now loading on to the train. Lily and I found an empty compartment to sit in and we started to talk about what we are doing over the summer, but then we were interupted by my boys.

"Sorry Izzy but the other carts are full, can we sit with you girls?" asked Remus.

"Yeah go ahead," I answer him.

"So what are you getting and where?" asked Lily.

"I was thinking a tattoo of a full moon with clouds around it. I want it either on my lower back or on my hip," I told her. I noticed that Remus was looking at me with glazed over eyes but then snapped out of it and blushed. Wonder what that was about.

"Why a full moon?" she asked.

"I don't know, I have always liked the way they looked. So what are you getting?" I asked Lily.

"I think I'm going to get a simple butterfly one on my shoulder or ankle. So are we also going to get our bellybuttons pierced," she asked.

"Yeah, I think they will look nice with all the muggle clothes we will buy," I said.

The guys were just staring at us with different looks.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped.

"We are trying to figure out what happened to the two goody two shoes and who you are," answered Sirius.

"What just because we get tatoos and piercings doesn't mean we will change," said Lily.

"Moony, Wormtail stop staring at me. Jeez...so anyway, what are you guys doing this summer?" I asked the boys.

"Well the guys are coming over to stay the whole summer at our house," answered James, "what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm staying at Lily's house for a couple weeks. I won't be going home with you guys today 'cause I'm going straight to Lils' house," I answer.

As I say this I saw Moony's face fall just a bit.

"We are going shopping in muggle shops and then we are going to your house where we will spend the rest of the summer," said Lily.

"Well at least we won't be the whole summer without you Izzy," said Sirius while Remus and Peter nodded.

"I swear its like you guys like my sister better then me, if I didn't know any better I would say you all fancy her," James said jokingly.

"Naw, she's just better to look at then your white scrawny ass," said Sirius.

"Sirius, should I be worried that you know that James has a scrawny ass," I asked.

"No, I've seen it because last summer we decided to go to a muggle town and moon people. Only Prongs didn't know he would be the only one mooning and he almost got arrested," laughed out and we followed.

"Oh...I...wish...I was there...to...see that," laughed out Lily.

I gasped and said, "Lily, if you want to see my brother's butt, you should just ask. I'm sure he would love to show you it among other things." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She turned red and said, "You know that's not what I meant, I would want to see James get arrested."

"Sure you did Lily. Just let me know and I'll show you sometime," my idiot of a brother said and winked.

"Well anyway, Bella I heard from little birdie that a certain Hufflepuff asked you out..." trailed off Lily.

My boys all turned and looked at me, but I ignored them and answered Lily, "Yes, Jordan Thompson asked me out. But I declined because I'm just not interested in him. I heard that a Ravenclaw asked you out..."

My brother sat up straight at this. Ha, I knew it.

"Yeah, Gregory Nelson did and I said no," she sighed out.

We are both trying to find guys that meet our standards, but we can't. I know that we will find them, it will just take sometime.

"Izzy why don't you date?" asked Remus.

"Because if I did, you all would sabotage my dates," I said, they just stayed quiet and looked at each other. "No I'm joking, even though I know you would do it. I don't date because I'm looking for the perfect guy for me. A guy that will do anything for me and I'd do anything for him. I don't know, but I know he's close 'cause I can feel it. Oh, and you Mr. Perfect is close to Lils, I can feel it."

It was quiet after that, but we started talking again all the was to the station.

When we got off the train I ran to hug my parents and then hugged my boys.

"James you better stay out of my room, or I'll curse you till there's no tomorrow," I said while hugging him.

Next was Sirius, "Snuffles, you better not encourge my brother to do stupid things." He grumbled about the nickname, but agreed.

Then it was Peter, "Don't let them talk you into anything stupid." He hugged me longer then he should have, it made me a little uncomfortable.

Last was Remus, "I know its only a few weeks but I'll miss you the most Moony. Don't get caught, if you get arrested try to get a mug shot, I want to see all of them." I hugged him and he kissed my head. It felt nice. I wanted him to do it again.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to call you to bail us out," he laughed and let me go. I wanted him to hug me again because now I feel cold, and imcomplete, but I put that at the back of my mind for later.

I waved and then ran to where Lily was and we left.

Remus POV

Izzy has been the object of my affection since third year when she found out that I was a werewolf. I thought that she would stop being my friend and tell the guys and they would abandon me too. But she didn't, she held me while she explained she would always be there for me.

I now have been dealing with being in love with one of my best friend's sister. No one knows that I like her. I wish that I had the confedence to tell her I like her and that I would like to take her out on a date, but I don't. I'm a coward.

I was upset when she said she was going to Lily's house for the summer, but then was happy when Lily said that they were only staying for a few weeks.

When I saw that Wormtail had held on to Izzy just a bit to long, it made me mad. I was jealous that she let him do that. So while she hugged me I kissed the top of her head. It set my lips on fire, I wanted to kiss her lips, but didn't. I let her go and it was hard 'cause I didn't want to. Then I watched her leave.

It was going to be a long summer.

**A/N: As you can see, I made it a Remus story. I hope you like it.**


End file.
